Indoor air pollution has been listed in one of the environmental factors that are most harmful to public health. Volatile organic pollutants (VOCs) represented by benzene series, formaldehyde and the like are commonly found in construction, decoration and furnishing materials, which bring a seriously negative impact on human health. Therefore, effective management of indoor air pollution has important practical significance for protecting human health.
Nowadays, a variety of air purification devices have high purification efficiency for PM2.5, but generally, their purification effects on VOCs are poor. Studies have demonstrated that plants have a better purification effect on VOCs, but the methods to facilitate the efficient plant purification are rare in the prior art.
It has been verified in experiments that the efficiency of plant purification is closely related to the flow rate of gas containing contaminants. In order to achieve high efficiency of plant purification, it has to ensure that the flow rate of gas filtered through plants is within a certain range. The existing plant purification devices generally need to dispose a filter device at an air inlet so as to prevent plant bodies from being damaged by contaminants with high concentration, however, a filter device disposed at an air inlet will greatly reduce air speed of gas in contact with plants. Thus, there is a contradiction between the disposition of filter device and the air speed, which makes it difficult to achieve efficient plant purification.